After the Dementor's Kiss
by halfbreedcreature
Summary: oneshot... Ever wonder what happens after that fatal Kiss? Dark fic, peoples. implied slash. Rape, Torture. I apologize for the accidental deletion.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I do not own Potterverse. You're going to have to talk to Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Raincoast books, and whoever else owns it, if you want an autograph.**

_**A/N: I was feeling particularly morbid and deary, so I wrote this. Title speaks for itself.**_

_Summary: oneshot. Ever wonder what happens after that fatal Kiss? implied HP/RL RAPE! TORTURE! DARKFIC! WHOOHOO!_

_**After the Dementor's Kiss **_

_halfbreedcreature _

It was so dark there, floating, senseless, with no body that I could feel. I had memories, emotions, and the vague ache of being separated from... something, but nothing else. No touch, no taste, no smell, no sight. I could feel _**others**_around me, floating, remembering everything. There were dry one's aswell, ones that were barely shells from the creature's sucking, feeding. I could feel it's presence, feeding off me, but I really didn't mind. This existence was nothing compared to the one I remebered, the one I yearned for, the one I needed. So I let it feed, I did not fight, even though I know I could have. I knew that there was no way out, for they, my friends, had probably already burned the shell of my body in disgust, for I knew that they hated me for the set up betrayal that the Dark Lord had cooked up. It had worked so well, they all ate it up like ravenous dogs. But how could they? After what happened with Sirius, they should know now that everything is not as it seems.

But no, I could not dwell on that, I was determined to spend the rest of my lonely, senseless existence dredging up and reliving only the good memories, the memories I needed to dwell on if I wanted to end this quickly. For it feeded on the good memories first, to get it out of the way, and then started to feast on my nightmares.

Soon, all that was left of me was the nightmares, but I had nothing to compare it too, nothing to call a dream, or a good memory, so soon I was buried in these nightmares, reliving every torture and peice of rage.

I started to like it after a while, for it put into perspective of how traitorous my so-called friends truly were. At the slightest indication that I was not their Golden Boy, they turned on me, no matter how false it was. All I remembered of the preparation of the betrayal was the Crucio after Crucio, and a special spell, much stronger that Imperio that locked my conciousness away after my mind was beaten and broken enough. It was only rape after rape from what I can recall, only the Death Heads laughing at me as I did everything they wished, in any way they wanted. Then I was given to Voldemort himself for his concubine, just to torture me, and for his own twisted pleasure. After a while they became bored, and made me kill with them. They marked me, and they twisted my emotions, so it looked like I enjoyed every kill, every torture, every rape. I was left behind one day, and I was caught, with the Auror's looking down at me in disgust. Voldemort had released me from the spell's hold earlier, so I was only a shell on the outside, trying to process everything that had happened. When we got to the courtroom, I looked desperately for my beloved, but he was not there. I was sentenced immediately to the Kiss, and right before I was sucked into my floating existence, my beloved ran into the courtroom, feeling my distress and agony from a resent rape through our bond. I knew he would hear me, only he would hear me, so my last words of the living was this.

"I love you, Remus. Do not believe everything you see, for magic can be extraordinarily decieving along with amazingly beautiful. I shall see you in the afterlife, evidently."

That memory was soon feed upon, and now I was almost gone. I had only one emotion left, the rage I felt at the Wizarding World, and at Voldemort. I was almost completely dead. I embraced it , my chance at peace was almost there. But I did not think that. My only thought I had before it's final feeding on me was that I hoped that Voldemort and his Death Munchers could rot in hell, and that I would see my beloved soon.

And I died.

_**A/N: Please don't flame me because I have a twisted mind. Flame the story, not my evil, twisted, deranged mind. Can't help it! And I really wasn't planning on it being like this, but it just took a mind of it's own!**_

_**Edit: The spelling is now fixed. Have a nice day.**_


End file.
